villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal: Princess Ezel
Oooookay...So, I actually skimmed a game that I actually knew when I was a follower of ManlyBadassHero and actually, someone brought this candidate for a proposal on TV Tropes when I was a lurker back then. And yes, it was bobg a.k.a. Frieza Force Soldier 100 in this wiki. And unlike bobg, I admit that I actually have a bit of hesitation with this character. Who is this character you may ask? Well let's find out. What's The Work Kaima is an RPG game that tells us the story about how the world that was inhabited by several demons was destroyed by several weird dark scribble like monsters. It was believed that the Prince of Kaima, Prince Vido, was the cause of the monsters that were summoned and it's up to a demon who seemingly had no soul named Searina and Illi to save Kaima once and for all. Interestingly enough, the game has a twist. Turns out that Prince Vido? Was actually a Well Intentioned Extremist and he intentionally released those monsters because he tried to protect Kaima from a bigger threat. And said bigger threat? Is actually his sister, Princess Ezel, which is the candidate I want to talk about today. Who is She/What Has She Done Okay, so...An interesting story, Princess Ezel herself is actually a best friend of Illi and is a seemingly a friendly, caring and kind princess on the outside. Except...The truth is actually even more sinister. You see, Ezel herself is revealed to be a power hungry demon who devoured several innocent demons souls in order to gain ultimate power and said demons? Were actually the followers of Princess Ezel. This of course, resulted on Vido had no choice but to seal Ezel to prevent more collateral damage which resulted on Vido becoming a public enemy number one because not only she loses Illi's trust when he sealed Ezel, but also was responsible for the release of several monsters that threaten the very existence of Kaima as well because Vido had no choice to use them so that he could stop Ezel once and for all. During the final encounter, if you let Illi killed Vido, Ezel was released and seemingly said thank you towards Illi (I'll bring this on the mitigating factors section). However, in the truth ending, if you decide to spare Vido, he then had no choice to release Ezel from her confinement and this is where she shows her true nature. You see, after Ezel was released by Vido, she then devoured her brother and reveals her grandiose goal with the intention of eating the universe while brought Illi and Searina to another place while ordering Illi to devour Searina so that she could gain an ultimate power. If you decided to kill Illi, she has no hesitation to call her useless from the start and then offers Searina to traverse across the universe so that Ezel could devour the entire universe. This is the bad end. However, if you decided to spare Illi, she of course, joins forces with Searina to stop Ezel once and for all. And when Illi is seemingly desperate to see that Ezel become an evil person in the present, she then tries to freed Ezel's kindred soul at least in Illi's interpretation only to be revealed that of course, Ezel did this on her own volition. Fortunately, Ezel was defeated once and for all after both Searina and Illi freed Vido's soul and Ezel was weakened which resulted on the souls get freed from imprisonment and the world Kaima has gone back to normal. Heinous Standard Yes, Vido did release the monsters which threatens the existence of Kaima itself. However? Ezel herself? I'd say she pass the heinous standard due to devouring several souls of innocent people and we see this on the final battle about the trapped souls and then she attempts to replicate it on the entire universe which vaults her over the baseline. Easy keep right? Well, there's this thing that I'm hesitated on and I'll address this on the mitigating factors section. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors So, the elephant in the room is that, Kaima has several endings actually and let's talk about two endings that I hesitated a bit and address the mitigating factor issue that I had. In one of the endings called "Indifferent Ending", Ezel seemingly express her gratitude towards Illi after she kills her brother and when Illi left with Ezel, she then just left a smug smile towards Searina. Yes, this cause me a little bit of hesitations that if a work has multiple endings, the PE in question should HAVE a consistent personality. And then you have the Bad Ending where Ezel offered Searina to join her side so that she could devour the universe together. THing is? Ezel has no hesitation to leave her in the dying world of Kaima or either devouring her in the bad ending so nothing mitigating there. Anyways, back to the Indifferent Ending, I think we can chalk Ezel's actions as her heavily implying that she will betray Illi eventually given what happened in the true ending and the bad ending of the game as Ezel reveals her true, manipulative nature by saying that Illi was useless for her from the start. This is the consistent characterization for Ezel herself so it's not going to be surprising that Ezel will also betray Illi in the different ending but I'm not sure, it can be chalked as Fridge Horror at the end of the day. So I think it's up to you to decide on this one. Final Verdict Unsure, the Indifferent Ending gave me a little bit of hesitations as Ezel would be a pretty easy keep in my books with her stealing several innocent demon souls and her attempt to devour the universe. So I'll let you guys decide on this one. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals